Fight for Cuddle King
by JEGO
Summary: KiBo It's all about the one of a kind cuddle buddy the King Flamingoat and both Kim and DNAmy want it. what could be worse for Kim but DNAmy has hired SHEGO to help acquire it for her so the fun has just begun.Please note there will be adult/sexual themes
1. The Challange

Fight For Cuddle King -1- The Challenge -Mk1-

By Jego

Beta: None

Kim glanced at the camera. Did it see me she muttered under her breath. Kim slowly sneaked past the store fronts of Middleton mall, and slowly took one of the back entrances to the employee's only area, then drew her grappling gun from her holster and glanced backwards to see if anybody was behind her as she gracefully swung up into the air vent. Kim slowly crawled along the vent until she arrived at a panel that had a KP scratched on it. She carefully and quietly opened the hatch to the back room. She lands silently behind the shop owner and right behind her ear says HERE'S KIMMIE.

The shop owner nearly jumps out of her skin in surprise.

Kim don't do that you might give me a heart attack one of these days, says the shop owner.

Sorry Sarah, says Kim looking remorseful.

Do you have it in as Kim looks Sarah in the eyes pleadingly. Sarah goes over to the safe and starts to input the combination. Kim starts to move around excitedly as the shop owner pulls out a parcel. Kim quickly opens the parcel pulling out a rare edition Rhinocelot.

The tag read: RARE edition Rhinocelot

This cuddle buddy is a fusion between a Rhinoceros and an Ocelot.

The cuddle buddy had the body and ears of an ocelot and the horn and feet of the Rhino wearing the rare edition medieval Armour and jousting lance.

Kim carefully put the cuddle buddy in her bag so it would not get damaged, then she moved back to the vent quietly opening it. BANG. Sarah slammed it closed and angrily said to Kim, Use the front entrance or I will be refusing to serve you next time. Kim scampered out of the store with her prize and looked back at Cuddle Buddies R Us walking by a hidden Bonnie.

Bonnie watches Kim as she exits Cuddle Bunnies R Us and stares as she sees a helmet with a horn sticking out and the pint of the lance. Tara walks up to Bonnie, Earth to Bonnie, earth to Bonnie is anyone there.

I'm here, Bonnie says angrily to Tara. Get that hand out of the way before I break one of your fingers. Tara quickly pulls back her hand knowing what Bonnie can do as she rubs her skewed little finger on her left hand due to her teaming up with Bonnie's sisters on one occasion. Bonnie thinks to herself, Kim has a cuddle buddy collection no way. She glances around. I must destroy Kim's collection and chuckles to herself as she leaves the mall.

Kim arrives home and unlocks the door and sneaks up to her room, when she gets there she closes and locks the door and hatch. She walks over to her wardrobe and enters it she pushes aside her super suit and opens the false back of the wardrobe. She walks in and closes the false back then leans over to the keypad and inputs a complex 32 digit code then the floor before her drops out below her and hurtles down 20 meters to the sub basement. She opened the door and moved across the dark room careful not to step on the bedding she has placed down there or run into the chair. Then she carefully placed the Rhinocelot on the spot in front of the standard edition of the cuddle buddy. As she got to the exit she taped the empty throne in front of a flamingoat, with a special golden plaque reading KING FLAMINGOAT, and then promptly left the sub basement.

DNAmy walks into her lab with the rare flamingoat and holds it up triumphantly. She announces MY collection is now complete as she scans over her collection. She gasps as she notices the Rhinocelot is not there. She puts the flamingoat up on the shelf and paces the room muttering where did I put it. Ah she exclaims it is in my mountain lair. She hurries to the door then quickly arrives at her destroyed mountain fortress and goes over to the cuddle are and drops to her knees and yells out NOOOOOOO. She looks up teary eyed at the shelves and floor because the cuddle buddies where either missing or burnt to a crisp. As she arrives back at her current lab under her house in Middleton she slouches in her chair and then a voice comes out of the darkness. Missing part of your collection DNAmy. What are you doing here Kim Possible, and what do u mean I'm missing part of the collection. You're missing the Rhinocelot standard and rare editions and the King Flamingoat and a couple of other rare editions. DNAmy growls at Kim and orders her creatures to attack Kim. There was a clang from behind and there was Ron waving at Kim with what looks to be a piece of the Genetic Splicer, then the machine began to smoke and catch fire. The fire reached the cuddle area and DNAmy initialized the force field and disappeared down the secret passage.

When she came out of the passage hours later she looked up at the collection the glanced down at her newest addition. She looked over the whole cuddle area and searched behind all the plush and she could not find the Flamingoat. DNAmy yelled out DAMN YOU KIM POSSIBLE.

Bump as she rolled off the bed and grabbed at the phone. This better be good or else I'll fry you into the next century.

The voice on the end of the line says, it's about Kim Possible. Shego sat up quickly and saying you have 30 seconds to tell me who the hell you are and what you want.

It's DNAmy and Kim possible has taken something of mine.

Princess stealing bah that'll be the day.

I have it on the security camera that she took my Flamingoat.

Shego laughs and bangs her fist against the desk and mutters into the phone, princess stole your cuddle buddy that's classic, but now why have you called me.

I want you to find and acquire something for me.

It'll cost ya Shego said.

I have five hundred thousand dollars for you if you can acquire me the King Flamingoat before Kim Possible.

Shego dropped the cat suit she was about to put on and muttered five hundred g's for a plush toy, you have got yourself a deal, so where is it because I want it done quickly.

The money is to find, collect and deliver the King to me with its certificate of authenticity and don't forget it is a one of a kind.

Shego mutters I'm on it as she hung up and got dressed. As she walked past the lab Drakken yelled out, where are you going Shego?

I'll be out for a few days and don't ring me unless it's a dire emergency, and do u know what happens if I get called back here and it is not a dire emergency. Drakken muttered nothing I want to know about. Shego then exited the lair in her hovercraft.


	2. Frayed Nerves

Fight for Cuddle King -2- Frayed Nerves -MK1-

By JEGO

Beta: None

Hey KP that was an easy mission.

Yeah Ron it was and we accomplished all we went there for.

Kim what do you mean.

Umm Kim looking slightly off put by the question quickly blurted out, went in, destroyed machine and nabbed villain. As Kim walked off she muttered, grabbed the flamingoat and its cert. We have science Ron don't want to be late is the teacher.

Aw man not again said Ron as he slouches to class.

Kim sits in the back of the class. At the end of class announces that tomorrow he will be assigning the science projects and it will be in pairs.

I want to be partnered with Justine Flanner, yells Ron.

The bell rings. As Kim walks out of the classroom she overhears bonnie saying that Kim should not be the captain of the cheer squad to Tara. Kim knocks bonnie out of the way to her locker as the sounds of annoyance go on behind her.

Bonnie exits the classroom and says to Tara. Kim should not be on the tam let alone the captain, she pisses off to god knows where all over the world and cheerleading comes second.

But she is a good captain and we have won or placed in every competition since she became captain, commented Tara. Kim shoves past Bonnie, Bonnie mutters BITCH and growls as Tara and another cheerleader holds her back. As she is muttering obscenities at Kim she sees for a second that there is a flamingoat in Kim's bag. Bonnie stops struggling and walks in the opposite direction. I have to find out how she got that, as a smile crosses her face as a devious idea comes to mind she then leaves the school.

KP, salad taco.

Please and thank you Ron.

So Kim, want to talk about bonnie as he prepares to eat one of his 3 naco's.

No Ron I don't want to talk about that argh. Kim stands up and walks to the door and comes back and sits down says sharply change the subject.

Ok KP says Ron as he quickly scoffed down his 2 naco's and stood up.

Have something important I forgot at home bye KP. As he basically ran out of bueno nacho.

If anyone looked at Ron as he left it would be compared to someone handling unstable high explosives.

Kim finished her taco and walked home.

Lips caressing her neck a hand rubbing her breast as she moaned and held the back of her lover Kim slowly kissed her lover along the neck with her eyes closed as a hand rubbed her most privet parts as she open her eyes she saw a pair of breasts. Kim froze and started looking up she saw brown hair blocking the face. KIMMM get up or you will be late for school. Mum not so loud. As Kim started waking up she remembered only a few things about her dream the amazing feeling the hands, a female figure with brown hair but couldn't even make out any details of the face.

Wack, as she face palms herself.

I'm not thinking I'm not thinking about that that's sick and wrong, no its wrongsick. Kim stumbled into her bathroom and splashes her face with cold water to try and remove the image from her mind then proceeded to shower and dress before going down to the breakfast table.

As Kim got up to leave Mrs. Possible said is something bothering you.

The only problem is that this one girl in my grade is being more annoying than usual but that's no big. Bye mum as she jumped on her bike and peddled to school.

Kim thought, not thinking about a naked woman.

Hi KP.

Ron.

Well I'm so going to be put with you for the science assignment you know.

Didn't you want to be with Justine Fletcher? Said Kim teasingly.

No she is going to be put on her own and Barken would not put us together if is suggested it.

Unusually well thought out for you Ron.

Why thanks KP.

Bonnie what are you doing in Barken's office, Kim said accusingly.

Nothing much just trying to make sure that I don't get put with any losers, but is not there unfortunately. I hope you get the worst possible match you can get Kim.

Now for saying that you will probably get the worst B.

Just keep telling yourself that K.

KP the bell just rung it's time for maths.

O no not the mystery meat.

Unfortunately Ron yes it's the mystery meat. A noise similar to choking came from Ron's pocket.

See KP even Rufus won't eat it.

No lunch today then is probably be best if we want to get up tomorrow morning, said Kim pointing out the up side.

Let's get ready for our last period. Urgh Science. Kim goes to her locker and beeps wade. Please have something wade. Sorry Kim but nothing not even a cat up a tree. Kim slams the locker door as the bell rings and she walks to the science class.

walks up to the board and paces like a army Drill Sergeant, this task is worth the most to your grades this year so you better shape up and finish this well and not leave it to the last minute to start or you will fail. The task is to write two 5000 or more word essays on the two topics assigned to you and you will have 3 months to complete the task that is just before the semester finals.

The partners will be Brick Flag and Felix Tron, there topics will be body science and air flow dynamics.

But .

Finish the sentence Felix, so I can give you and your partner detention for the rest of the task.

Ok next is Justine Flanner by herself due to an odd number of students in the class the topics will be quantum physics and theoretical wormhole physics.

Next is, let me see Monique Designer and Ronald Stoppable with Actuary science and Cooking.

Now who's left, Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller with neuroscience and rocket science. At this time Kim zoned out and gave the death stare. When glanced at Kim he felt the room drop in temperature and gave a big shiver for the ex-army Special Forces commando.

When class finished Bonnie when to Kim and said we have to work together after class. Kim saw that when Bonnie said that she looked to have a bad taste in her mouth.

Kim replied your house today and then mine and keep on switching until we finish this assignment.

Bonnie turned around and started to walk away and said fine, but this does not make us anything close to friends.

After cheer practise they rode to Bonnie's place. As they entered the house Kim saw two older girls that Bonnie introduces as Lonnie and Connie. Connie had brown hair and was wearing a light purple shirt and a pair of grey pants with a pair of Fake sapphire earrings. Lonnie was wearing a form fitting blue sleeveless shirt a light blue skirt and white knee high heel as well as a green belt and golden buckle. Lonnie had a more prominent tan than Connie as well as a mole on the right side of her cheek just beside her nose.

Kim goes hi I'm.

Lonnie and Connie cut her off by saying so don't care.

Connie says you see Amy.

Kim. Kim corrected.

Whatever, I got all the brains. Lonnie continues. I got all the looks, and Bonnie got the rest finished Connie as they walked away laughing.

Kim muttered something under her breath.

Bonnie said, what was that Kim.

Umm nothing.

K tell me as she looked Kim in the eyes.

Umm there goes LoCo.

Bonnie says loco as in crazy. Y

es Kim admits as Bonnie starts to laugh.

The only thing better that that is if we could see their faces if they hear that.

Time to get to work B, where is your room.

Top floor third door on the right.

As they enter the room Bonnie quickly throws something into her cupboard.

B what was that.

Umm nothing K we better get to work let's start on the Rocket Science.

The door opens and MRS. Rockwaller comes in, its 6 and Kim better get home, Bonnie please escort Kim out of the house.

As Kim goes to exit the front door, Lonnie and Connie walk up and blocks the door. They both say, only cool people can pass through this door. Kim responds with a frightening smile, I know 20 different martial arts and am master level of 17 of them. Do u want to get out of my way LoCo or do you wish me to move you out of the way, which I'm very capable of doing. The two girls looked to each other and stepped aside allowing Kim to walk outside then home.


	3. Confuntation

Fight for Cuddle King -3- Confrontation -MK1-

By JEGO

Beta: None

The bell from school finally rang. As she walked out from school Bonnie came up beside her. Bonnie grumpily said, your house today possible.

I know Kim said grumpily.

More like dreading it she thought to herself. As she was walking home Kim thought to herself, damn why do I have to have a damn partner anyway I could easily write twenty times as much without the help of a partner then she suddenly realised that they have reached the driveway to her house. The pair went inside.

Want some coffee or something Bonnie.

Coffee answered Bonnie.

Where's your folks Kim?

Mum and dad are at the science convention in Go city and the tweebs are at a friend's house having a sleepover.

I'll get what I have written up so far Kim said as she went up to her bedroom closely followed by Bonnie.

Tell me possible how you can get your hands on a flamingoat.

I don't have one Bonnie.

Liar Bonnie accuses Kim.

I've had enough of your bull shit Bonnie, you are such a low life bitch who does not care about anyone and anything and you have no true friends at all only hussy sheep. Kim turned around and looked out her window. Next thing she knew a foot was coming at her face and she knew instinctively knew that it was too close to block so she prepared for the hit and to counterattack. The kick hit harder than she believed that Bonnie could muster but nothing like one of Shego's hits. Kim hit a glancing blow to Bonnie's forehead.

Bonnie reached out and grabbed Kim's shoulders and dragged her down as they fought for control. Kim pinned Bonnie down but then Bonnie's forehand came up unexpectedly and smashed into Kim's head hard.

Kim was shell-shocked from the attack and slumped down slightly as Bonnie struggled to get free. Kim groggily got a sniff of Bonnie's hair as she attempted to bring her focus back to the fight then she got a tingle all over her body. Bonnie was continuing to fight a losing battle not only was she pinned down by Kim but she also her arousal was raised by having Kim's body on top of her and could not focus on a move to get Kim off her even if she wanted to, next thing she knew the wall was getting closer then the pain started as she hit the wall of Kim's room.

Kim watched Bonnie slowly pick herself up off the ground and stood leaning against the wall. Kim swung a punch at Bonnie but she hit the wall beside her because she remembered bout the pose of the women in her dream and Bonnie matched that stance.

Bonnie took the opportunity of Kim's hesitation to charge her and pushed Kim back onto her bed and attempted to wrap her hands around the girl's neck to try and choke her and braced herself to be pushed back. Kim was surprised to be charged by Bonnie and took a little time to recover she felt the hands around her neck and felt Bonnie brace against being pushed back.

I'll show her Kim thought as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck and yanked forward. The unexpected move from Kim startled her and she let go of Kim's neck and fell straight forward onto Kim's face.

As Bonnie fell onto Kim, Kim felt soft lips against her own and started kissing them and stuff the consequences. Bonnie felt Kim's lips touch her own and wondered how it would feel to kiss Kim and then she kissed Kim and justified it by "when in Rome". As they looked into each other's eyes they saw wore the exact same expression.

An expression that would be described as a cross from shock, hatred, and love. They looked into each other's eyes for another minute while continuing to kiss.

Kim sat up taking Bonnie into her lap while keeping the lip lock as best they could, they took another breath before taking a deeper more passionate kiss. Kim felt Bonnie open her mouth and followed suit bye opening hers and not to be outdone by Bonnie stuck her tongue into the girls mouth and started tongue wrestling with Bonnie's tongue. Bonnie's mind kicked in and moved her hand to push away Kim but she chose Kim's right breast as the push off point, she froze her hand but cannot bring herself to stop kissing Kim even as she mentally screamed at herself to stop.

Kim felt Bonnie move and rest her hand against her right breast, she grabbed Bonnie's hand and moved it under her shirt and shoved the bra aside leaving the exhilarating feeling of such a soft hand that was not her own on her breast. Kim moved her tight hand up under Bonnie's shirt and gently moved Bonnie's bra up and rested her hand on the girls breast and with her other arm she pulled Bonnie closer.

Bonnie was scared as Kim quickly grabbed her hand and was shocked that she did not get hit but was even more shocked that Kim moved her hand up under her shirt and moved her bra out of the way and allowed her hand to rest on the breast. Bonnie thought to herself, damn I have to stop, have to stop right now... so smooth is Kim's breast as she cupped it in her hand, Bonnie had one more clear thought, I'm so screwed. The feeling of a hand on her breast was a shock but the biggest shock was that she liked it and could not bring herself to stop.

Kim felt Bonnie give her breast a couple of gentle exploratory squeezes, Kim surprised herself by bringing her hands town to the bottom of her shirt and then quickly leaned back and removed her shirt and bra, Kim then grabbed Bonnie's hands and brought them up to her breasts, she closed her eyes as she felt Bonnie fondle them. Kim shook as she felt the wet coldness as she opened her eyes she looked down into Bonnie's eyes as she had the nipple in her mouth.

Bonnie felt Kim's hand move from her breast and her mind was screaming out NO. As she watched Kim move her hands to her hips and then lean back breaking the kiss she saw Kim in one quick motion remove her shirt and bra. She looked at Kim's beautiful breasts, she felt her hands gripped and brought up to them , she wanted to fondle them and continue looking at them, she felt Kim's soft skin she looked at Kim's face noticing her eyes closed while gently fondling Kim's breasts. If anyone looked at Bonnie they would see a devious smile cross her face as she leaned down moving her right hand out of the way and moved her mouth over Kim's erect nipple and started moving her tongue around it she looked up at Kim seeing a shocked but pleased face looking back at her. Kim after letting Bonnie suck and lick the nipple for a minute pushed Bonnie back and then in one swift move removed Bonnie's shirt and quickly before Bonnie could react she had Bonnie's right nipple in her mouth as she fondled her left. Bonnie was enjoying seeing what she was doing to the redhead with just the smallest of contact and was suddenly disappointed as Kim pushed her back she felt the cloths being removed when her mind caught up with her body she felt the sensation of her nipple being circled around by Kim's tongue and she moved her hands over Kim's breasts and gently started massaging them. Kim attempted her right hand down into Bonnie's pants as she continued to suck on and fondle her breasts. Kim found that Bonnie's jeans where too tight so she undid the button and zipper, Bonnie started to move around and grabbed on to her pants. Was I too fast Kim thought to herself. She saw the pants go flying and land on her desk and felt the hands return to their previous position Kim moved her right hand back down and started rubbing Bonnie's panties.

Bonnie felt Kim's hand attempt to fit down her pants she quickly removed her pants and returned her hands back to Kim's perfect little breasts she let out a gasp then a moan as Kim started rubbing her panties, she moved her right hand down under Kim's skirt and started rubbing Kim's let out a moan then stood up. Kim was rubbing Bonnie's panties then she felt one of Bonnie's hands move down and start rubbing her own panties. Kim stood up and moved off the bed and when she got a pleading look from Bonnie she removed her cheerleading skirt and panties it one swift motion, Kim then went up to the enchanted Bonnie and removed Bonnie's panties letting her see Bonnie's most private parts. Kim then lies down and kisses Bonnie while she starts rubbing Bonnie's folds and felt that after a quick shock wore off Bonnie returned the favour.

Bonnie watched as Kim got off the bed and gave the best pleading look at Kim, she watched as Kim removed and was enchanted by the nude beauty in front of her and hardly noticed that Kim had removed her panties and snapped out of the sudden shock of a hand start rubbing her folds, after she realised what Kim was doing she moved her hand down and gently started rubbing Kim's moist folds. They continued rubbing each other's folds until they could take it no more and orgasmed together after that they started hugging and kissing until they eventually fell asleep.

There was a ringing. Kim grabbed the kimmunicator and answered, Kim possible speaking hi mum just studying for the science project, can't talk long tired myself out, bye mum.

Kim shook Bonnie awake. Bonnie got up groggily. It's late Bonnie you probably need to go home. Yeah probably best Kimmie. Kim watched Bonnie dress and walk out the room. Kim grabbed her night gown and walked after Bonnie, Kim said wait Bonnie.

What for Kim?

To tell you that the assignment is nearly half complete and umm this. Kim then leaned over and gave Bonnie a passionate kiss that Bonnie happily retuned.

We have a lot to sort out.

No kidding Bon-Bon.

As Bonnie walked away she turned around and said don't you dare call me bon-bon in public. Kim went grabbed something out of the fridge ate it then upstairs, cleaned up her room showered and then dressed in her pyjamas and went to bed.


	4. Truths

Fight for Cuddle King -4- Truths -MK1-

By JEGO

Beta: None

BEEEEEEEEEP. BANG. Kim looked over at her broken alarm clock and groaned as she crawled out of the bed. She kicked the blankets across the room and wandered over groggily to the bathroom. She undressed, turned on the shower and sat down and started to think over the events of the previous afternoon. How could this happen I nearly sent her to the hospital and then that wrongsick happened. She glanced up at the mirror over the sink. How could I like it the feel of a woman against me. I'm not an, a lesbian, am I. No I'm not. Kim got out of the shower, and then got dressed and preceded to school.

Bonnie felt the sun across her face, she tried to move around but she knew that she could not get back to sleep. She thought back to the previous afternoon's dilemma. How could I have done that we were beating each other and then, then, the shiver down her back and jumped out of bed. Just experimenting that all, never ever going to happen again she promised herself. She then got driven to school by her mother.

Kim floated through school up until it was time for cheer practice. After practice Bonnie came up to and said my house for science today possible.

Kim and Bonnie arrived at Bonnie's house and got the typical bullshit (1) from Bonnie's sisters before they retreat to Bonnie's room which took all of Kim's willpower not to break one of their noses.

How much have you done on the assignment Kim asked Bonnie.

Umm just this much said Kim worryingly as she pulled out a stack of paper and hands it over to Bonnie.

That's the neuroscience one. Bonnie took the stack and read through it.

You completed it in three days Kim?

Umm it was no big.

No big, by my observation here as she slapped the papers, you have written twice as much as the task requires in 3 days and you think it is no big.

My mum is a brain surgeon and I tend to read any book around the house.

And let me guess your dad is a rocket scientist then gave a laugh.

But Bonnie my dad is one of the leading experts in the rocket science field.

Don't worry Bonnie it's just a possible family trait that we just love to gather knowledge.

Now should we start with the rocket science or how the body works? Kim said that last bit as seductively as she could.

Kim I'm not a dyke.

Bonnie you don't know what you are Kim pointed out.

Bonnie looked down said accusingly to Kim how do you know how I feel.

Because I feel the same way and we will regret not working out these feelings now or we will sit on them until we get so frustrated until we will be forced to work them out for our own sanity's sake, and they will explode pretty violently. Your right Kim, just this once to deal with our feelings.

Kim sat down beside Bonnie wrapped her hand around her and brought her into a passionate kiss the pulled Bonnie up and started removing her shirt and panties then breaking the kiss removing her shirt and bra, they all ended up in a pile at the front of the wardrobe. Kim kissed her on the lips then started to move down kissing the side of her mouth as Bonnie gave a whimper of disappointment Kim then started kissing Bonnie's neck and was terribly turn on by her moans then moved her attention to Bonnie's breasts and nipples giving each one a tweak and giving Bonnie a hickey on her left breast. Kim ran her hands down Bonnie's sides.

Kim ran her lips down from in between the breasts down to the pubic hair. Kim in one swift motion grabbed Bonnie's legs pulled them forward and buried her face into the soft wet folds and started licking it frantically, Kim then felt Bonnie grab her head forced Kim to stay there. Kim continued licking and started rubbing Bonnie's breasts, Kim felt Bonnie start to buck against her face and then started sucking at Bonnie's soaking folds, Bonnie's juices started to flow freely and Kim licked them all up enjoying the taste immensely. When Bonnie stopped bucking and Kim finished licking all the juices from Bonnie's folds and upper thighs, Kim stood up and pulled Bonnie up against her then whispered in her ear my turn, Kim removed all her cloths quickly, and they landed perfectly on the pile of Bonnie's that were removed earlier and switched places with Bonnie, Kim grabbed Bonnie and pulled her close giving her a long passionate kiss.

Bonnie was jelly legged after what Kim did to her, she was still in a trance until Kim grabbed her pushed their buddies together and kissed her. Mm that tastes good Bonnie thought, than she realised that that was her juices that she was tasting.

She pushed Kim back forcibly dropped to her knees and buried her face into Kim's folds starting to lick it feverously, she felt Kim reel from the feeling and felt Kim's thighs against her head before Kim opened her legs up and wrapped them behind. Bonnie grabbed Kim's breasts and gave them a good massaging while increasing the speed of the licking and herd Kim give a long low moan, Bonnie continued it until she felt Kim start to orgasm, she moved her arms around Kim's back and started sucking hard, as Kim orgasmed she drank deep making sure not to spill a drop of Kim's juices.

After Kim settled down Bonnie moved up and gave her a long loving kiss. When they broke the kiss, Bonnie said were defiantly lesbians. Kim looked into Bonnie's eyes and answered yes definitely.

After a minute they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The girls ran and grabbed their cheerleading uniforms. They heard the door handle turn, Kim felt Bonnie's hand grab her and drag her in to the wardrobe and landed silently like a ninja but ungracefully as she heard the swoosh of the door closing behind her and then footsteps in the room. When she heard the door close she opened up her eyes and looked up at the batraptor she sat up and looked at the small collection behind Bonnie's cloths. Kim grabbed up the cuddle buddy and chucked it to Bonnie, she watched Bonnie pick it up and say don't hurt batty. Kim was shocked at the scene but overcame that quickly went up pulled Bonnie close and gave her the most passionate kiss of the nite. Bonnie looked down at her favourite cuddle buddy which was lodged between Kim and her own breasts and flashed Kim a smile which was returned strait away.

We better get going my house tomorrow remember. This put a big smile on Bonnie's face. They got dressed and Kim left, Bonnie flopped down in bed and just lay there until she went to sleep with a content smile on her face. Kim left Bonnie's swiftly avoiding the devil sisters and jogged happily home and ran up the stairs sat down and smiled she went and had a shower, after the shower Kim noticed that her name was not on the band of the cheerleading uniform. She flopped happily back on the bed and went to sleep.

Shego picks up the phone and plugs in a number.

Amy Hall talking.

Amy its Shego, the king was lost by a millionaire 5 years ago probably stolen and has not been heard of since. If you want to keep me looking for it we will have to change the terms. It'll be five hundred thousand for me to deliver the cuddle buddy to you, even if possible had it first. Shego herd a grumble.

Amy yelled Fine then hung up. A smile came across Shego's face.

She muttered to herself. You'll be mine Kimmie.

(1)If anyone has some snappy lines pleas pass them here...


End file.
